When a timepiece, particularly a watch, is provided with several complications, it is difficult to accommodate these complications, both inside the watch case, and as regards the visible surface or surfaces of the complications, since most complications are connected to a visual display. Each dial is relatively rapidly filled where several complications are juxtaposed, and it is useful to utilise every available surface.
There is known from CH Patent No 330897, in the name of Fabrique d'Horlogerie de Fontainemelon SA, a self-winding mechanism, wherein an oscillating weight is made in the form of a frame and carries several winding wheel sets, but does not carry any display functions.
EP Patent No 2141558, in the name of Les Artisans Horlogers Sàrl, discloses a watch whose entire movement and the display carried thereby, pivots in a peripheral part and thus forms an oscillating weight of the self-winding mechanism. The object of this original arrangement is to give the time display a determined stable position, and to hold, by gravity, the plane of the balance in a reference plane regardless of the spatial orientation of the watch case. This design does not allow for the placement of additional displays, especially since it uses up space in the case, in particular to ensure the operation of the stem, which is made in two parts.
It is known from EP Patent No 1826633, in the name of Blancpain SA, to use the oscillating weight of a self-winding watch to carry a power reserve display member. EP Patent Application No 2360535 A1 in the name of Blancpain SA also discloses a device of this type, wherein a hand and a dial for displaying the power reserve are mounted to rotate synchronously relative to the oscillating weight.
CH Patent No 700222 in the name of La Fabrique du Temps SA discloses a timepiece movement wherein the oscillator and the escape wheel are mounted on the oscillating weight of a self-winding mechanism, and drive an output wheel. The escape wheel is carried, in particular, by a tourbillon carriage mounted on the oscillating weight and carrying the mechanical oscillator. In a “Cartier Astrorégulateur®” watch, made in accordance with this arrangement, the output wheel drives the hour and minute motion work, whereas the seconds hand remains integral with the arbour of the tourbillon carriage and is in constant rotation relative to the rotor.